


Charles Vane's Way of Apology

by Ramadiii



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Mentions of Previous Violence, Smut, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: After a disagreement goes out of hand Vane comes to you to offer some sort of an apology. Needless to say, he’s forgiven.





	Charles Vane's Way of Apology

He doesn't stop at the sight of the fading bruises, he knows they are there, knows he is the one to put them there, but continues his assault on your lips. His stubble scratches your skin and lips, burns, and yet you deepen the kiss, your tongue flicking out to meet his as he pushes you down on your cot.    
You hiss into his mouth as he grabs a hold of your hip, bruised from where he kicked you last night, pulling you up against him and although he eases up a bit he doesn’t let you go.    
You don't want him to.    
His big, calloused hands feel amazing against your skin and you wrap an arm around his neck to bring his body down fully against yours. The air is forced out of your lungs as his heavy frame weighs down on you, the exquisite shortness of breath making your insides coil and you move under him, grinding against him until you hear the unmistakable sound of your captain growling into your neck.    
You spread your legs wider with ease, he's nestled perfectly between them and his chiselled abs ripple as he moves against you. His hard cock rubs against your cunt and the world spins at the shocks of pleasure it sends through your body.    
You are wet and ready for him when he decides he is through playing and although big and wide he slides into you with ease, pausing for only a moment to adjust before he starts fucking you.    
It is fast and ruthless, his hips snap up to meet yours in a way that has you gasping for air, the wind knocked out of your lungs with every thrust.    
You wrap your legs around him, angling him deeper inside you and rake your nails through his hair and down his back.    
His grunts and your breathless moans fill the air as you fuck your way through your emotions, your anger, despair, guilt, fear and love you share for each other all blend into one until you don't know where you begin and he ends. Your pace gets more frenzied the closer you get to completion and you sink your teeth into his shoulder, tasting blood as the coil inside you snaps and you begin to shake underneath him, egging on his own climax and with the pain in his shoulder and you clenching around him finally pushing him over the edge he follows you into that mind-numbing bliss.

He slumps completely against you as you wonder absentmindedly when you last drew breath. Black dots begin to cloud your vision but you can't find it in you to care, the dull pain from your bruises seep through the numbness but you don't want him to move just yet. Unfortunately he does, rolling off you and spreading out next to you on the cot as you suck in a greedy breath of air, the numbness subsiding somewhat as you do.    
You don't know what you expected your captain to do when he visited you tonight but it sure as hell wasn't fucking you 'til the point of blacking out only to then cover the pair of you with a blanket and pull you close against him. The sun has set and the night is well under way so you resign yourself to a night beside him, steeling your mind for whatever tomorrow will bring as you force yourself to relax and just enjoy his warmth and offered comfort for now.    
Because one would have to be out their mind to not take advantage of the offer of a night in captain Charles Vane's muscular arms.


End file.
